


Supernatural preferences

by AthenaCullen17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaCullen17/pseuds/AthenaCullen17
Summary: Dean WinchesterSam WinchesterCastielPreferences-Read Please





	1. Chapter 1

Please respond back on what number and I'll do the chapter I do one shots sequels etc... And if u can't find anything request it thanks enjoy..

 

1\. I'm pregnant 

2\. omg your big (smut) 

3.just kiss me 

4\. You cheating asshole 

5.netflix&chill 

6.im on my period(could be smut if u want or just fluff)

7\. I sold my soul for u 

8.daughter 

9.bait

10\. Accidentally married 

11.i'll stand by u 

12\. Secrets 

13.why me

14.teenage memorys 

15.your eyes

16\. Soulmate's


	2. Dean's baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out your pregnant

You look at the calendar on the wall of Dean and your room counting the last few weeks over and over "YOUR LATE" you start to pace around you had been scared of being a mother . It was when you were sitting on the bathroom floor of the bunker , crying as you feared how Dean would react to this turn of events. 

 

You had stayed in the bathroom, even cried yourself into a nap, which was where Dean found you in a panic, thinking you had fallen and hit your head on the tiles. You had woken up, though, and looked at him scared to tell him that you were pregnant so you took a breath and said dean I'm pregnant. 

 

Dean sat there not talking for a few minutes and what took you by surprise he looked at you with such love and started holding you close with a teary smile, ceaselessly reminding you that you are the only one he wants and that he won't want anyone else to carry his baby . 

 

Your tears and fears faded as he held you and told kept whispering sweet things into your ear and he smiled at you and you two started to make out kissing and hugging the fears still creeping for some strange reason. Later that day you both told Sam and cas and they were happy for you and later when dean went out to get stuff for dinner you told Sam about your fears of being a bad mother of messing up and of something evil wanting your baby because it is a Winchester after all You all know what evil would want to take your baby from you so you want to keep it a secret fron everyone else Sam told you that everything would be okay and to talk to dean about some of the fears and you did after that you felt every thing would be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned ask if u want anything please feel free to comment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you stay tuned✍✍✍✍✍✍


End file.
